


Adjust, not care

by Bekyll



Series: Jaskier is a siren in this one [2]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Creature Jaskier | Dandelion, M/M, Mermaid Jaskier, Siren Jaskier
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:28:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22549339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bekyll/pseuds/Bekyll
Summary: Geralt decided this was a good time to intervene and he rose, stepping in Jaskier’s line of sight.“You.” The white-haired man stated.Jaskier yelped, dropping the coins and instinctively falling in the water. His eyes were still above water, and then recognition was displayed on his features. “Geralt?” He breathed out in disbelief.“Jaskier? Why aren’t you in the ocean?”-Geralt finds the siren once again. Uh oh
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Jaskier is a siren in this one [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622398
Comments: 154
Kudos: 963





	1. The Witcher and the Thief

**Author's Note:**

> Part two because people wanted it. Thank you for all the comments on the first part of the series. You don't need to have read it to understand this one, I think. It will have multiple chapters

Life returned as normal as days were for Geralt. Moving from village or town or city to the other with his companion Roach. He thought back of Jaskier more often than not since he never had another companion. Especially not a siren. The time they had spent was not long at all, especially not in the witcher’s eyes.

Yet, Geralt found himself thinking back of that time. The curiosity of someone who had never been on land before. It made him realise how different their worlds must be. Would Jaskier think of their time together too? He didn’t even know how long he had been imprisoned by that earl. Did he have a family to miss? Was he safe now?

The siren had been eager to get away from him. 

Geralt knew why. Jaskier had been on land against his will and at that moment he was finally free. 

The witcher patted Roach’s side to pull himself back at the moment. He would never see the siren again and that was fine. 

Geralt stopped in a small town, stopping before the notice board for any jobs. He ripped an alert off the board to read it closely. Something was in the forest nearby that had been luring people in. Surprisingly all came back unharmed. 

Geralt began asking around town for any leads, but he only received glares and sneers. Geralt almost wanted to leave the place, not wanting to help people who wouldn’t even look at him. But the coin was good and something inside of him urged him to do this. 

That is why he put Roach in the stables, giving the stableboy extra coin to take care of her and walked into the forest. 

Soon, the noise of the market disappeared and was replaced by a tranquil ambience. Birds twittered above him, the sun was shining down through the leaves. The witcher bowed down, trying to find a particular scent that didn’t belong in this area. 

He walked around until he smelled it. A faint aroma, not pleasant, oily, the smell of gold, metal? He followed it, not seeing any footsteps or traces on the ground. Whatever this was, it could be whatever was seducing people. 

After some time the scent grew stronger. Geralt could distinct the smells: one of fish and one of coin? 

He reached a clearing and he saw a river. Geralt unsheathed his swords, not knowing what to expect. He crouched down in the bushes and peeked through the leaves. 

There, half in the water was a siren. Golden tail, brown hair, blue eyes. 

Geralt’s eyebrows furrowed. Jaskier was there all of a sudden. Was he hallucinating?

The siren hadn’t seen the witcher since he was distracted by an unconscious man on the ground next to him. Unconscious, Geralt knew, because he could hear enough heartbeats. 

Jaskier was putting his webbed fingers on the man’s body as if he were looking for something. He let out a small: “Oh~“ as he pulled out a pouch of gold from the unconscious man's pockets. He peeked in, removing the golden coins from the pouch and just looked at them as they sparkled in the light. 

Geralt decided this was a good time to intervene and he rose, stepping in Jaskier’s line of sight.

“You.” The white-haired man stated.

Jaskier yelped, dropping the coins and instinctively falling in the water. His eyes were still above water, and then recognition was displayed on his features. “Geralt?” He breathed out in disbelief.

“Jaskier? Why aren’t you in the ocean?” Was all Geralt could think about. They were days from the ocean. This made no sense at all.

“What? No hello? It’s me, the siren you saved, remember?” The siren propped his elbows on the grass again, not afraid of the witcher at all. His tail moved around swiftly as if he was a dog that finally saw its owner again. 

“I remember. The siren I saved and thought I put in a river that leads to the ocean. What happened?” Geralt put his sword back in his sheath.

The creature laughed, flustered. He picked up the dropped coins again, but as Geralt saw this his put his shoe on the coins. “Answer me.”

Jaskier moved his hands back, coughing. “Yes, you see… You put me in the river. I swam for a while and then I got lost. Kinda. I didn’t mean to. But it’s fine. I’m good here. Enough food.” He eyed the man on the ground, who was now gently snoring.

“You want to eat this man?”

“Perhaps.” Jaskier’s hands moved to the coin again, prying it from under Geralt’s shoe. He got one and smiled. “No, of course not! I eat fish. Human’s taste… tangy.” He tried to take the next coin and Geralt let him. He ignored the fact that Jaskier just admitted that he had tasted human flesh once in his life.

“You are a siren, what are you doing robbing people.”

“Tsk, tsk. What do you care?”

“I care because people are looking for you. You are luring people in the woods and they come back mugged.” Geralt started to pull the man out of the water. 

“Well, I don’t kill them. I just… take their shinies.”

“What? Why?” Geralt looked up at him. The siren shrugged. His tail flicked again as he smiled and put the money in the pouch. 

“They look nice.” Jaskier shrugged again. 

“You can’t just take from people, Jaskier! It’s money. They need this to live.’ He snatched the pouch of gold out of Jaskier’s hands, but the siren’s grip was stronger.

“I don’t care. I am- I just don’t care.” Jaskier pulled back. Geralt growled. Jaskier was so obnoxious. 

“This man probably worked hard for this.”

“What do you care? He is human, isn’t he?”

Geralt glanced at the man, and let go of the pouch. Jaskier yelped and fell backwards, unable to keep himself upright with only one arm.

“He is human, yes.”

“Well, you aren’t human. You told me so. What do you care about humans?” Jaskier asked.

Geralt blinked and sighed deeply. “Mh.” He had no idea what to say to that. Still, it was bad to steal, no matter if Geralt wasn’t human.

“Don’t steal.” He growled. He held up his hands for the pouch. “I don’t want other people wanting to hunt you down. Just get out of here and I’ll lead you back to the ocean.” 

Jaskier looked at Geralt, his hand and then at the pouch. “Oh.. I don’t wanna get back to the ocean,” Jaskier declared. 

“What?”

“Do I have to return everything?” Jaskier asked, changing the subject and putting the pouch in Geralt’s palm. 

“How much do you have?”

“Some.”

“We will return all.” Geralt stated.

Jaskier splashed in the water. “well then, let's go.”

-

They made their way to the rest other loot. Jaskier, swimming in the river and Geralt trailing behind, following the long and powerful tail which moved in the water like a breeze through the trees.

Eventually, they reached a waterfall, and Jaskier entered. Geralt sighed and dropped himself in the water, following the siren under the descending water.

He let out an annoyed “Mh.” As his clothes and hair were drenched. Then he saw the pile of silver and gold, coins and necklaces and rings. It wasn't a big pile, but it was still a lot.

Geralt clenched his teeth, “What the fuck is this?”

Jaskier picked up a ring, looking through it. ”Good right?”

“Not good. How many people did you steal from?”

“A few. I don’t know.” Jaskier dug in his treasure, more proud than worried.

“I don’t… understand this. Gold and coins? What are you going to do with this?”

“Nothing? It looks nice. What else does it need to do?”

Geralt was speechless. “You are a thief. Crimes like these are punished by people.”

“Yeah, so what? I’m not afraid.” The siren said, uncaringly. He smiled, sharp teeth suddenly sharper than before.

Geralt hummed. “I will get Roach-”

“Oh, the horse!” Jaskier exclaimed.

“Yes, the horse. Then I will take this back. Listen Jaskier. Don’t do this again, alright?”

Jaskier dropped the coins he had picked up and frowned. “Alright, I won’t.” He pouted. Geralt sighed, pinched the bridge of his nose and reached down in his pouch and got three silver pieces. He gave them to the siren. “Here.”

Jaskier accepted it with wide eyes. “Thank you! No one has ever given me shiny things.” He said, blue eyes sparkling, even in the cave.

Geralt looked at the siren. Then nodded. Then left.

The witcher got Roach and lead him to the hidden location. He watched without pity at Jaskier’s morbid expression as he loaded his stolen golds and silver in the saddlebag. 

“You sure you don’t wanna go back to the ocean?”

“Pretty sure. Very sure. Yes- Oh.." He waved as Geralt mounted Roach. "Bye. I’ll be here!” 

Geralt left without another word, making the siren watch him until he disappeared out of sight.

The business in town was short-lived. He dumped all he had taken on the ground in the town square.

“I’ve taken care of the problem.” He said.

“Well, what was it?” 

Geralt looked at the innkeeper who had spoken to him. ”It doesn’t matter. It’s gone. Payment now.” 

Geralt received half of the coin he was promised, which made the witcher moodier than he already was. He just wanted to leave.

Geralt started going in the opposite direction, ready to continue his journey. He hadn’t said goodbye to the siren.


	2. Clueless

It was only a few days later when he stopped at the river to wash his face, fill his water flask and continue his travels. The field full of clovers and grass was a sight to behold, accompanied by the clear blue of the water. It was so clear that Geralt could see the stones and fish.

He heard the siren before he saw him

“Geralt! Wait up!” He suddenly met with blue eyes. “You left! I waited three days for you, how could you?” Jaskier asked.

Geralt was kneeling and filled his flask. He looked up, pointedly staring at the siren. “Had to leave.”

“You could’ve said that to me. I caught fish for us. Hey- hey, where are you going?” Geralt stood up to lead Roach to the river. She began drinking immediately. Geralt sat down in the soft grass as he drank as well. He shrugged in response to the siren.

“Well, that’s not a way to treat friends.”

Geralt coughed the water out of his lungs. “We- what?” He let out an amused huff. Unbelievable.

“You know? We, creatures, gotta stick together. Got a place for me?” He pointed at Roach’s back. 

“Jaskier.” Geralt put the flask down, ignoring the way Jaskier’s tail started to wiggle expectedly. ”You know what I am right?”

“You said you were a witcher.”

“Yes, and do you know what witchers are?” Geralt 

The siren blinked, squinted his eyes and inspected Geralt from head to toe. “Uh, no? Mutant? Didn’t you say mutant?”

“The purpose of witchers are to hunt creatures. To protect people.” Geralt said calmly. Jaskier’s expression twisted from confusion to realisation to surprise.

“Oh- ah. Oh...I’m that creature...” Jaskier concluded. 

“Yes. So, you know what that means?” Geralt stood up, ready to continue on.

“It means you have a much better understanding of creatures like me. Look, I don’t hurt anybody. You won’t hurt me.” Jaskier said happily. He pulled himself up the grass, his tail now on land. “How about I join you on your trip!”

“No, that’s a bad idea. Do you have any idea how dangerous my job is? You don’t even know how to run properly.”

Jaskier was now crawling over the grass, his tail moving widely behind him. It would have been amusing if he wasn’t trying to grab Geralt’s boots. “I can learn!”

“Why don’t you go back to the sea? Why would you want to come with me?” Geralt took a step back.

The siren pouted, “It’s fun.” As if the answer was that easy. As if fun was the sole purpose of his existence. It was almost sad in Geralt's eyes.

The Witcher sighed and looked up. Roach bobbed her head mockingly, which made the witcher groan harder. “No. I will offer once again to take you to the ocean so you don’t get lost, or I’ll leave you to it.”

Jaskier looked up at him, his eyes glancing at the grass thinking hard. “How long will that take?”

Geralt looked at the river which disappeared behind the trees in the distance, “Weeks probably.”

The siren looked unsatisfied. “Yeah, no. I don’t wanna go back. I’m happy here. Hey, um, when does my tail change?” He had his tail in such a position that his fins reached his hair. 

Geralt stared at him. dumbfounded. “Dunno. I’ll be off then.” He mounted Roach. “Don’t steal.” He ordered at Jaskier and left off.

“Hey wait! Geralt!!!” Jaskier yelled. He tried to crawl over the grass, but Geralt didn’t stop.

Crisis averted.


	3. Curiosity killed the fish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaskier discovers human things

Jaskier lay on the grass. Eventually, he had flopped onto his back and stared at the sky, just waiting. 

How could Geralt just leave him like that? He flipped his tail up so it hung over him, and he could see his golden scales shimmering. He touched them, feeling them smoothly on his skin. How long would it take before they disappeared? On one hand that thought frightened him, but he was eager to follow Geralt. He was tired of going back to the ocean. He wanted to see and feel and explore. 

Jaskier picked up a clover and sniffed it before eating it. He spat it out immediately. Gross.

It took him an entire day before the scales started to drop, and he had to clench his first to see them fall on the ground. Jaskier brushed off the rest of the scales and stood up on wobbly legs, unable to remain his balance. He hadn’t missed it at all, but maybe he could still reach Geralt. 

With shaking legs he made his way over the field towards Geralt’s direction and yes, it was cold with the breeze. He was shaking and stumbling over his feet. He needed clothing. But how?

To his luck, he could hear laughter in the distance and he drew closer, making sure not to make himself known. His legs were caught by a root and he fell on the ground, making the laughter stop. 

He was met with 5 faces, looking down at him.

“Well, well, well. What do we have here? Some sort of hybrid beast?” Jaskier looked up and one of the men touched his finned ears which were sticking out from his human appearance. “What are you?”

Jaskier opened his mouth, wanting to lure them. To sing them to sleep and get out, but he stopped. “I’m human.” He said, sitting up. Oh yes, he was still very naked.

“Human, ey? What? A bandit stole your clothes.”

Jaskier had no idea what a bandit was since he was unfamiliar with human terms, but he nodded anyway.

“Got nothing more to give?" Suddenly one of the men shouted, pointing at the trail which Jaskier had left. 

"What the fuck is this? Gold?" One man picked one golden piece up. 

Ah, the scales. 

"Those aren't mine." Jaskier quipped. The bandits looked at him, their faces confused. One started to follow the trail back, picking up more. 

"Let's make a deal, boy. You give us the gold without trouble and we let you live." Jaskier had absolutely no need for his scales since he had no value for money. So he shrugged. 

"Okay. But before I leave, do you have any…" he pointed at the man's shirt. 

"What, you want clothes? We are bandits and you ask us for clothes?"

"Well, yes. I cannot walk in the nude. It's freezing." 

The men all laughed. "This fool."

Jaskier yelped as a sword was pressed into his stomach. He looked at the sword and then at the man. Then he began to sing.

In an instant the men dropped their weapons and swayed lazily from left to right, enraptured by Jaskier's sweet and magical voice. Jaskier was quite talented and as the song became softer and calmer he made the men sleep in an instant. Even the man who had been further away had dropped to the floor.

Jaskier looked at what he had done and took the clothes he found the prettiest. They didn't fit his slender frame, but it was better than Geralt's clothes. At least he didn't have to hold up his breeches. Happily, he made his way in Geralt's direction. 

\----------

Jaskier kept walking, his feet sore and hurting, still wobbly enough to trip if he wasn't careful. 

Finally, he reached civilisation. Instantly he pulled his new shirt up higher so the scales on his necks were covered. He saw houses and people, animals walking around and it was all wonderful and new. With Geralt, they never really stayed in these places. People were yelling and talking and Jaskier felt so excited. Yes, he did not care about humans but being amongst them as if he were human too made it all more exciting. He reached a big area with sever stands. Humans were holding baskets.

Jaskier stumbled in the local inn since he recognized the instance (?) When he had been in one with Geralt. Jaskier was hungry and wanted food. He walked over to the innkeeper. 

"Excuse me, but what does a fellow human have to do to get some… you know.." Jaskier let out a laugh, wiggling with his eyebrows. 

The innkeeper stared at him with wide eyes. Then he continued cleaning the bar, "Look feller, if you are looking for some weird magic shit, this is the wrong place."

"No, no. I want food! You know, the stew."

"You want some stew?" 

Jaskier nodded, grinning from ear to ear. 

"We don't have that tonight. We only got steamed potatoes with venison." 

Jaskier had no idea what that was, but he nodded once again, taking a seat on behind the bar. 

"That'll be 1 silver." The innkeeper held out his hand. 

Jaskier's brow furrowed as he shifted uncomfortably. 

"The silver for the food?"

"Uh, yes." 

The siren felt the three silver pieces he got from Geralt in his pocket. He didn't want to part with them. But he did want to taste human food. He got out one silver, not handing it over yet. "How do I acquire… more silver pieces?" 

"I dunno. Sing and dance for coin? Find a job?"

"Sing and.. dance?" Jaskier looked at his feet. No, he wouldn't be able to dance. In the water, he was very skilful, but here? Singing, however, that made him nod. "So I just… sing and people give me these."

"That's what bards and minstrels do, yeah. Buy yourself some fancy clothes, maybe an instrument and you are good to go. Already got the face for it." The innkeeper snatched the silver piece out it Jaskier's hand. "One plate coming up. "

Jaskier glanced around, waiting for Geralt is food. He could always lure people, make them.give his money. But singing for coin and making people decide if they wanted to give him silver and gold? That was something else entirely. 

He ate his meal in peace, unable to stop himself from moaning at the taste. When you only ate fish it was easy to like anything that wasn't fish. And this was warm too! When he was finished and his belly was full he stumbled to the middle of the room. 

"Hello?" He called. People glanced at him but mostly continued eating. "I'm gonna, uh... sing for coin now." Jaskier coughed. Never did he have such a crowd. There were at least 15 people in the inn, drinking and chatting and mostly ignoring the siren as he stood in the room. And then he opened his mouth, focusing to keep the luring and the magic down. If anyone caught a trace of it they would be under a spell and Jaskier had no idea how to get someone out. People stared as he continued singing, a song he sang often of the ocean and her waves, crashing against stones and sand. The seagulls and their tales. 

And Jaskier couldn't help it, but he got caught in the moment and flow of magic erupted from him, making the entire room sigh dreamily. Jaskier recognized their gazes, and most people weren't themselves anymore. Eventually, even people from outside entered the inn to stare at him as if he was the most beautiful singer they had ever seen. When Jaskier was done, he reached out his hand, letting out a soft: "Money please." 

Instantly one man came forward and pushed a fat pouch of coin in his hand. The man also tried to kiss him. Normally the thought excited the siren since humans had no reason to come close. This time, Jaskier bolted out of the inn, the pouch heavy and clinging in his grip. 

A few hours later the people in the town would snap out of their lovestruck gaze and the alderman, who had accidentally stumbled in noticed that his money missing. Now people were looking for the mysterious man who had been robbing people with his song.

But Jaskier didn't notice this at all. He just kept going, even though he had no idea where Geralt had gone. 

He reached a forest and slipped on a rock, and he came tumbling down. When he opened his eyes, the pouch of money having fallen open he locked eyes with no one other than the witcher. He had landed right on his lap! Literally.

"Geralt!" He exclaimed.

Geralt stared at him, then glanced at the legs and the money trail behind him and sighed deeply. "What did you do, fish?" He pushed Jaskier off him. 

"Yes, so. Apparently, it takes half a day for my tail to disappear. I immediately followed you, met some bandits and stole their clothes, got some food and then I sang and then they handed me money! Weird, huh? Really.. mh… yes." He trailed off, picking up the remainders of the money and putting them back in the pouch. 

"So you stole again?"

"I don't- no! Of course not."

"You just said you stole clothes.”

“I did take. Without permission. Doesn’t mean I stole.”

Geralt stared at him. Jaskier smiled innocently. 

“Jaskier. Why are you here?”

The siren scratched his head, plucking some leaves from his hair. “Oh, you know. To join you. See, I have legs. I made it this far!” He put up his legs, wiggling his toes. Geralt grunted. “I have coins to give you!” He held up the pouch triumphantly.

“Stolen money?”

“Earned. Here.” Jaskier put it on Geralt’s lap.

“You pay me to let you join? Hah, no. Jaskier, go back to the river.”

“I don’t want to.”

Geralt nodded and stood up. He walked into the woods without another world. Jaskier sat on the ground, noticing Roach tied to a nearby tree, Geralt’s bags on the ground. 

And then Geralt came back with a squirrel and a rabbit. Jaskier watched closely as Geralt formed a fire from his hands and lit the campfire. Without another word, he started skinning the wildlife and roasted them on the fire. Jaskier was not unfamiliar with fire, but he couldn’t help but stare at the light. 

Frankly, he was tired, his feet hurt and the clothes hung unfamiliar around his body.

“Why won’t you return to your home?” Geralt asked, putting the meat above the fire. It was now fully dark around them, with only the campfire illuminating their surroundings. Noises were heard all around them. 

Jaskier looked at the man. “Ah yes…. funny question. To which I have no answer to.”

“Mh.”

“I know humans haven’t treated me well. They put me in their little prisons and then they use the sticks and the chains on me. That was bad. I didn’t like that at all, of course. But then they also have nice things.” He looked at Geralt, who rose his brow as a sign to continue. 

“I don’t really care about humans at all. But they make these pretty things and they make warm meals and also, the flowers and trees are- well.. they are there! And I like to see them! I want to see and learn and experience things. I’m tired of...” Jaskier trailed off, resting his hands on the ground and lounging comfortably. He closed his eyes, his cheeks a dusty shade of pink. ”I love this.”

Geralt didn't say anything at this. Instead, he focused on the fire again. Jaskier sighed dreamily. 

“It’s dangerous for you. You don’t look human. People will notice and they won’t be merciful.” Geralt said, glancing at the siren.

Instantly, Jaskier put a hand on the scales on his neck, covering his skin as freckles would. 

“Not only those. Also the ears, your teeth. Eyes.” 

“Don’t humans have those?”

Geralt shook his head.

“But, you have weird eyes too.”

“Yes, and they spit on me as I ride by.”

“It’s rude.”

Geralt hummed. 

“Then why do you help them still? It makes no sense.”

The witcher took a sharp breath. “Food is done.”

Jaskier watched him as he handed him the meat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have ideas and thoughts, please share them! I have no clear direction for the fic so I can add funny scenarios anytime :D


	4. Fond Feeling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaskier: Oooooh Shiny :D
> 
> Geralt: *smacks it out of his hand* Bad fish. Don't eat that.
> 
> Jaskier: :(

Geralt made no comments when Jaskier strolled along the next day. Jaskier stayed close to his side, making sure to never leave him out of eyesight. The pair made their way to the mountains. Jaskier did not complain one bit. He liked seeing human civilization, maybe more now Geralt was there to help him, but he had seen enough for now.

Instead, he enjoyed fields. Grass and plants covered miles of it. The siren laughed as he started to run towards it, an expression like he was a kid walking past a candy store. As he ran, stumbling over his legs but not falling crickets hopped out of the grass. The siren was surprised by the tiny creatures and started to chase them. He wanted to catch one and spent at least ten minutes running and failing. 

The witcher was still calmly walking on the road, but he couldn’t help but keep watch of the siren as he made a fool out of himself. Geralt had no idea what to do with this literal child, who was amazed by everything he was shown. It was cute, but it wasn’t what he needed right now. 

He watched as Jaskier fell once again, letting out a startled yelp. “This tickles!” He said as the tall grass hid him completely from Geralt’s sight. 

“You okay?” The white-haired man called. 

He saw the brown hair and blue eyes peeking out from the grass, much like he had done in the water. 

“I am more than okay, Geralt! What ‘bout you?” He stood up, running towards Geralt. His hands were hiding something. “Look.” He opened his hands and a cricket jumped out, landing in Geralt’s hair. “Get off there!” Jaskier cooed, putting a hand on Geralt's head.

“Stop it.” Geralt growled. The cricket jumped on the ground. Jaskier tried to follow it again, but Geralt stopped him. 

“What are these things? They are so quick.” Jaskier asked.

“Crickets. They are often found in grass. Let’s get moving.”

“But can’t we stay?”

“We are going through a lot of fields. This won’t be the only field you see, Jaskier.”

His words fell on deaf ears as the siren ran through the tall grass again. 

Geralt continued walking.

It wasn’t exactly weird when Jaskier jumped on the road again with a wild hare in his hands, the animal kicking around in his grasp. “Geralt, what’s this?”

Jaskier was a predator after all, and since he caught fish with only his claws, a hare wouldn’t make a big difference. It made Geralt wonder what more he was capable of. Would he able to hunt down humans?

“A hare. You are quite a capable hunter.” Geralt said.

“I suppose so. It’s not hard or anything. Are we going to eat this?” Geralt shook his head and the siren let the hare go. It sprinted back through the grass.

Eventually, it was too much for Geralt. He abruptly picked up the siren and hoisted him on Roach. “I don’t want to wait ever 5 seconds because you see something in the grass.” Geralt grumbled, glancing over his shoulder to the smiling creature. Jaskier hugged him tightly from behind, still marvelling over the view. 

The witcher sniffed. It was going to rain soon. He hoped it wouldn’t be today.

They arrived at the foot of the mountain late at night. They would rest and climb it tomorrow. 

The fire was crackling calmly and crickets started to chirp all around them, making Jaskier turn around. Jaskier laughed as he ate the hare he caught. He had caught multiple but Geralt told him to release the ones they wouldn’t eat. Still, it was impressive. 

The siren had collected some flowers. They were now on a heap next to him as he expected him. He carefully lifted one to his mouth, but Geralt swatted it out of his hand quickly. “Don’t,” He growled, “eat flowers.”

Jaskier pouted and put the little yellow flower down. 

“I just can’t believe the world is still alive even now. It’s funny, isn’t it?”

Geralt looked up, “Mh?”

“In the sea, you don’t have day and night. Not like this. You don’t see the moon or the stars or the colours shift from light to dark. And you certainly don’t hear things like crickets or… you know the ones. The bird?.”

“Owls?”

“Owls!”

“I suppose you don’t.”

\-----

The climb up the mountain was hell for the siren. The steep road, the rocks and dirt on the ground and the burning sun on his head. He sighed, complained and cried. Geralt ignored him, but eventually, he let the creature ride Roach. “We need to get you some boots.”

“Boots...”

Geralt pointed at his.

“Lovely!”

After what seemed like hours of walking they reached the highest part and would from there on continue to descend. Of course, the siren was in awe of the sight. If he didn’t think the world was big before he would certainly think it at that moment. They could see countless villages in the distance. The land was scattered with old castles, so many trees. Rivers and ponds and lakes. It seemed endless. 

“I-..” Jaskier seemed speechless. Geralt smiled to himself, patting Roach’s side to guide her on the road again. 

\-----

As it turned out, it did rain the following day. Just a light rain was enough for Jaskier’s tail to return. He was just strolling behind Geralt, watching closely at the hoofprints of Roach as they implanted on the road. Not something wonderful for the normal eye, but to Jaskier, almost everything was a piece of art. He looked up when he felt a droplet of water and before he realised what was going on he fell on the road. “Oh dear..” He mumbled, spitting out the dirt. 

“What now?” Geralt said, turning around. “Oh..” He said, “great.”

Jaskier started to flop awkwardly, sending dirt flying all around him. “I can see that this is going to be a problem.” 

The witcher had no choice but to lift him and settle him on Roach once again. “I will release you in the nearest body of water-,”

“Wait, wait! You can’t do that! NO!”

Geralt sighed deeply, “I can’t- you can’t travel with me if you transform into a fish every time it rains.”

“Yes, you can! I can ride Roach, can’t I? Please, I just want to stay with you.” He whined. 

“You can’t.”

“I’ll cry.”

“Please don’t-”

“I’ll cry. I’m crying.” Tears started to roll down Jaskier’s cheek. “Please don’t leave me. I still want to see things. I want to go to a festival and eat chicken and see small humans.”

“You will, on your own.”

“Nooooo...” The siren exclaimed, letting himself drop forward straight in Geralt’s arms, who almost stumbled backwards. Jaskier’s arms embraced him tightly and he felt the claws on his skin. “Geralt, I’ll do anything for you if you let me stay.”

Geralt sighed. “No.” He stated. “Out of the question Jaskier.”

\----

Geralt threw him in a small lake, ignoring the pleading and the calls.

Two days later Jaskier found him again, just as chipper and in no way hurt by Geralt’s treatment. 

The witcher stared at Roach, who looked back with a bop of her head. She was clearly enjoying his torment.


	5. Silver Spoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> W-what if I-I went to buy you---- boots --- and you --- were laughing so beautifully--- i-i almost cried-- but also i-- don't kno--ww emotion uwu and-- --w-owo bro
> 
> Fish and Witcher go to a village and buy soup

The pair entered a small village a few days later. Geralt had long given up to convince the siren to leave. The creature seemed plastered to his side, eating everything he could see. The witcher had to slap many things out of his hand before he took a bite.

“Don’t.” He growled, making the siren stare at him with big eyes. Then he would grin slightly, probably amused by making Geralt act so worried.

Geralt thought it would be time for them to consume a real meal. Of course, they had done so in the past, when the siren was still half afraid of the world. 

“Are we going to a- the place where humans gather?” Jaskier asked after a while. He was staring at the road, kicking away pebbles with his feet and enjoying the sound they made. 

“I’m sorry, what?” Geralt hummed, lost in thought. He was trying to find out how much money he could spend on food, a warm bath and a room to stay. 

“Where they sleep. And live. Why are there so many of them?”

“You mean a house. People just… have houses.” Geralt didn't want to explain everything to Jaskier since some things were just there. People just had houses. "For shelter."

“Where is yours?” The siren asked, jogging closer to Geralt, who looked down at him.

“My home is not here. It’s elsewhere, far away to the north.”

“A-”

“No, you will never see it.” Geralt interrupted lowly

Jaskier shut his mouth abruptly, peering up at the witcher. He let out a thoughtful chirp and looked ahead of him. 

The village was very busy since they arrived well in the afternoon. People were working, walking and going about their day. They looked up at the sight of Geralt and Jaskier, holding up their noses.

The witcher wondered if hey just hated the sight of him or if it was Jaskier’s smell. 

Jaskier was just happily waving at a few people passing by, ignoring the narrowed eyes. 

“Jaskier, don’t do that. Follow me.” The white-haired man unmounted Roach and went to the nearest stable. He made sure she was taken well care off. Luckily, Jaskier stayed close to the inn.

“Once inside, you won’t talk to anyone, understood? Your teeth stand out and we don’t want another reason for them to throw us out.” Geralt said sternly. “Understood?” He asked again.

“Yes. My mouth will be shut like a clam… although they aren’t- they can open their mouths. You know what I mean.” He said, blushing as Geralt looked at him, unimpressed. 

“Not a word,” Geralt said one final time before entering the inn. He went to the innkeeper to get them a warm meal. The man behind the counter seemed suspicious of them, but upon seeing the bag of coins he didn’t refuse. 

They sat down at a table in the far corner and waited for the soup. Jaskier was silent. Instead, he was busying himself with a silver spoon. 

“Where the fuck did you get that?” Geralt hissed. 

“I found it.” Jaskier said happily, holding it up, “It’s so pretty.”

“You stole it. Put it back where it came from. How quick are you even?” The witcher was impressed. 

“The human had it in his pocket. I took it.”

“Fine, just keep it. But don’t display it. Put it in your pocket.”

“Fine. I will.”

“Fine.” 

The waitress came with two bowls of soup and a wooden spoon instead of a silver one. 

“Now, this is funny.” Said Jaskier, clapping his hands. “This is water.”

“It’s soup. You can drink it, but it has potato and meat in it.” Geralt held up his spoon and showed the siren how to eat the soup. Jaskier followed suit, but he dropped the spoon.

“Argh, hurts!” He exclaimed. 

“It’s warm.”

“Warm water? Those humans are amazing.” He said as he was frowning at his soup. 

Geralt kept eating his soup since he was hungry from the journey. “Mh. Just wait a bit and it will be okay to eat.”

The creature was staring at his soup, ticking his finger on the wooden table in a rhythm. Geralt sighed deeply, his eyes twitching as he kept ticking. Just as he was about to slam his hand on the table, telling him to stop, Jaskier opened his mouth, 

“I want to sing.”

Geralt looked at him, blinking. “You are not singing. People notice if you enthral them.”

“Well, that’s fun, isn’t it!” Jaskier beamed, looking around the room. There were a handful of people there. “It’s all so dull in here. They need some music.”

“Fish, If you do it you won’t be able to come with me. Just..” He sighed, deeper this time, “behave. Do as you are told. This is no game.”

“I know that it’s no game.” Jaskier huffed. He continued eating the soup and as delighted by the taste. Human food was simply the best. “I love this.”

“Mh.” Geralt hummed.

\---

After lunch, they went towards the market where they bought the siren some boats. Geralt was pondering if he would buy the siren a cloak as well. In the end, he did. Although the boots were expensive enough, the creature did need a cloak to hide the scale-like skin on his neck and his finny ears. He looked rather mysterious like this, and his eyes almost seemed to shine underneath the cloak.

Jaskier was delighted, walking around with his boots like a puppy wearing socks. He made big steps, walking around the marketplace. The villages looked at him, but their weary looks were replaced by laughter. Jaskier was laughing as well, a soft and melodic sound. A very nice sound indeed.

Geralt was interrupted from his thoughts as a boy tapped him on the arm. “Letter for you sir.” He said. “From my father.”

Geralt opened it and it informed him of trouble at a barn. He was asked to investigate it for some coin. Good, he had needed a job. 

The witcher pulled the comedic siren aside. “I have a job, fish. I will show you to your room and you must stay there until I return.”

“A job? Like what?”

“Getting rid of a monster.”

The siren’s happy expression faded to that of confusion. He looked at the floor. “A monster.”

“I hunt them, Jaskier. Creatures.”

“Ah- I- uh... see.” He was silent, obviously distressed. Geralt could smell it.

“What?” He asked.

“If the creature is friendly you won’t kill it, right?” The siren asked. He seemed hopeful and it made Geralt’s brows furrow. Of course, he wouldn’t, but humans weren’t always satisfied with that. Sometimes, even a friendly creature could cause harm. Geralt would always be the one to make a decision.

“Of course I won’t. Now let’s go.”

Their room had two beds, with a fireplace in the corner. Geralt could see that the siren would be bored, so he turned around. “Alright. Here you have some money for food if I don’t return tonight. Feel free to go anywhere, but if you get into trouble you are on your own. If you aren’t back in the room when I return you are on your own as well.”

Jaskier’s eyes were already focused on the golden coins, which shined so beautifully. Jaskier wanted them and went out to grab them. 

“Jaskier, you hear me?” Geralt moved the coins away. The siren snapped out of his trance and nodded. 

He handed him the coins. Jaskier showed a toothy grin as if all misery in the world had faded now that he held such shiny objects. Much like a puppy upon seeing a ball.

Geralt left with a hum, his bag and swords strapped to his back. Jaskier was left alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You all rock! Hope you have a good day/night and thanks for reading


	6. Time to get lit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaskier will always be the same handsome cheating whoremonger who loves alcohol way too much in every universe.

Jaskier sat down on the bed, legs swinging them up and down. He felt light, happy. A whole world was ahead of him. He thought to himself, dropping himself on the bed which was very soft and nice to his back.

What could he do with his free time? It was not that late, so he could go outside. Jaskier held up one of the coins and held them in the light, watching with big eyes how they glittered. He had to keep one, the rest he could spend. Maybe he could get something for Geralt too. There was a sudden urge in him to give, and he didn’t know why or what or how but he had made up his mind. 

The siren put on his boots and walked out. He went downstairs, still getting used to the boots and how heavy they were. The hood on his head.

The tavern wasn’t full of people yet. There were just a few people scattered around, eating and drinking. Jaskier ignored them and walked outside. 

With a smile he made his way to through the village, looking at the buildings and the stone which were crafted with great care. He had never seen anything like it. The wood was polished and felt different than the trees he had been touching. They were the same though, they smelt the same.

He was pulled out of his thoughts as he felt someone touch his shoulder. The creature turned around, almost startled. A human woman smiled at him, smiling and batting her eyes.

“Would you like to buy some flowers? For your lady perhaps?” She asked, tilting her head. In her arm, she had a basket with the most beautiful flowers Jaskier had ever seen. Purple ones and pink, the leaves curling. 

He looked at the lady again, arching an eyebrow, “Why would I have a lady?” He asked. He couldn’t help himself.

The woman giggled shyly and looked around her, “Well, I just thought someone as handsome as you must have a wife… or a lover at least.” He looked at his face, but Jaskier’s ears were covered and he did not bare his teeth. 

“I don’t.” He simply said, “Do you?”

“You mean a lover?” She looked surprised, “No, I am free.” A playful smile appeared on her face and she looked away. “Here,” She said and picked up the purple flower and put it in the clasp of his cape. It almost fell out, but Jaskier did not mind. He stared at it. 

“Are you giving this to me?”

“Yes.”

“Why thank you kindly,” Jaskier said, opening his arms and hugging her. He lifted her and she let out a quiet gasp. The siren released her and waved, “Goodbye!” He said cheerfully, leaving the girl speechless.

Jaskier felt happier than he was before, she smelled of the flower making everything brighter than it already was. He stopped in front of a few market stalls, boldly asking whatever it was the merchant was selling. He pointed at the products, receiving chuckles from the people who listened to the conversation. Some merchants told him to get lost, afraid he would steal, but he also learned a lot. Silver, steel, weapons and daggers. He did not have enough coins for those, however.

The sky was growing darker when he arrived at the tavern. He had returned empty-handed however and he did not remember if Geralt had told him when he would return. It didn’t matter.

Jaskier strolled over to the bar and looked around, pointing at a mug of ale one patron was nursing.

“One of those please.” He put one coin on the table and the innkeeper hummed, taking the coin and exchanging it for a mug of ale. Jaskier was glowing with pride. No one was suspecting a thing. He was passing as a human and he was even able to talk with the humans, ordering food and enjoying the things they build and the beds they made. He took a sip and immediately spit it out, the alcohol trickling down his chin.

“What, never had alcohol before, lad?” The man next to him asked gruffly, his eyes glossy. Jaskier blinked and looked at his drink. He frowned. 

“What do they put in here?” He asked the man. 

“It’s alcohol? What, did you grow up in a cave?”

“I-” Jaskier wanted to tell him that he indeed was born in a cave. An underwater cave, until he was old enough to venture on his own. “No. I wasn’t. I was born in a regular house with regular… hu- people- parents.” He chuckled, feeling a bit smaller. The man didn’t seem to notice his strange answer though. He simply barked a laugh, and Jaskier felt himself smile too. This man was having a great time and he wanted to join.

“Just drink it, you will feel a lot better.”

So Jaskier did, ignoring the bitter taste. He first took a slow sip, smacking his lips together. The human next to him downed his whole mug, and so Jaskier did the same, coughing as he did not enjoy any of that.

“Say, do you play Gwent?” The man asked.

____

A few moments later the two of them were sitting in front of each other. The man had explained to him the rules and the cards. Jaskier liked this very much and as they played he realised he was getting the hang of it. He won the first three rounds, but the man had admitted that he had gone easy on him. He had bought him another round.

The second game was a bit more challenging, but Jaskier won again. And then the man smiled, “Say, what do you say we play for a price?”

“What price do you want?” Jaskier asked, his cheeks warm and his vision slightly blurry.

“How about you give me those boots.” He said, pointing at the warm boots Jaskier had. Jaskier hummed softly and shrugged. 

“Alright. What can you give me?”

The man smiled and pulled something out of his bag. He held up something made of silver. “A royal pendant, I found it on a body. It is probably worth a lot.”

Jaskier was sold, his body shaking from the Need To Have That.

He agreed and they played another round. Jaskier won again, maybe because he was able to see his cards in the reflection of the glass behind him, but of course, Jaskier kept silent, winning the last round. 

The man stared at Jaskier, his expression less happy than before. “Are you cheating?” He asked, tone low.

Jaskier giggled, not knowing why he just giggled. “Of course not. You are not very hard to beat.” He admitted, putting the cards on the table and snatching the pretty pendant. 

“Wait,” the man said, tone worried, “One more round maybe?” He was desperate. Jaskier was not.

“No, I have to buy more....” He pointed at the empty mug on the table. “Yes. Goodbye.” He turned to the bar and put another coin on the table. He got his ale, drank more, decided the taste wasn’t so bad and then ordered another. He stared at the pendant. It had three beasts on it. It was very pretty. Geralt would surely like it. 

A human approached him. “Uh, sir. Someone asked to speak to you outside.” Jaskier blinked lazily at him and then at the door.

“Geralt?”

The boy nodded and left quickly. Jaskier let out a surprised sound. He took his pendant and walked outside, the cold air a stark contrast to the warm inn. He chuckled to himself. It was funny that it was cold, kinda. He stumbled over to the stables and then realised that Geralt was nowhere to be found.

“Geralt?” He called out, turning around. Who he saw instead was the Gwent human, with a dagger. 

“No one can win three games in a row, lad. I think you cheated the wrong person.”

“Cheated? Me?” Jaskier asked bewildered. “Who?”

“You!” The man exclaimed, stepping forward and almost tripping over his own feet. 

Jaskier took a step back, surprised. “But why would I?”

“Because young lads like you don’t care for honour anymore. Look at you, hiding your… your hood with your face. Or… face with your hood.” He was stumbling over his words and he couldn’t quite keep his dagger still. Jaskier was surprisingly okay with the situation. He held up his hands.

“I wouldn’t cheat. I was just good.” He shrugged. The man dropped his dagger and let out an ‘Oh.’

“Yes, oh. Were you going to kill me?” Jaskier asked, bold enough to take a step forward.

The human looked at his dagger as if surprised that he held it. “No, I was just going to threaten you a bit. I never actually killed anyone before.”

Jaskier laughed loudly at that. “Oh.”

“Oh.” The man echoed and joined in the laughter. 

And then Jaskier put a hand on the man’s back and they went inside the tavern, laughing together as if they were old pals.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo thanks for sticking by. If you think this was a good chapter then I would appreciate it if you could write: 
> 
> Good chapter.


	7. Trying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drish ( aka drunk fish)

Geralt came back well past midnight. The inn was mostly empty safe for a few patrons. The witcher strode in, scanning the room for the siren. And there he was, half asleep on one of the tables, humming a song. 

“Jaskier, get up.” Geralt commanded. The siren sat up straight abruptly, looking around the room until he focused on his companion. He showed a sheepish grin.

“Geralt!” He said cheerfully. “Ye’r back at last! I was just having a fun game of gernt or something with my best friend-.” Jaskier looked around. “Friend?” He called out. “See, I don’t actually know his name. Human male?” He called again, this time standing up. “HUMAN!?”

“Shut up.” Geralt said, “Have you been drinking? With the money?” 

Jaskier shrugged. “What money?”

Geralt groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose. The money that was supposed to be for food only.” He made his way up the stairs. Jaskier stood there for a moment before remembering to follow him. 

“How was the hunting- the killing and all that?” Jaskier asked as they made their way inside the room. He went straight for the bed and lay on it. The siren’s cheeks were rosy and he stunk.

“Didn’t kill. They wanted me to play assassin, but I don’t do that.” Geralt said, removing the straps of his armour. 

Jaskier watched him, lying sideways on the bed. “Ah yes, assassin. Of course, you don’t do that.” There was a brief pause where Geralt went on to remove his armour. “What is an assassin.”

“Someone who kills humans for coin. I don’t do that.” The white-haired man clarified. 

“Aha! By the way, Geralt. I have a wonderful gift for you!” Suddenly wide awake, the siren stood up and got the purple flower out of his pocket. It was slightly squashed and some leaves had fallen off, but he gave it to Geralt. “For you.”

Geralt put on his sleeping clothes and then stared at the flower. He did not accept it. “I don’t need gifts.”

“Nonsens. Even if you don’t need them, everybody wants them surely!” Jaskier exclaimed. “And now for the big reveal, a great, shining gift.” He opened his palm to show the shining pendant. He quickly used his sleeve to polish it more. “A thing! It reminds me of you.”

Geralt smiled at that, taking the pendant from him and inspecting it. “And why is that?” It was a simple Cintran pendant, probably from a merchant or a soldier. 

“Those beasts. Fierce yet majestic like you!” Jaskier said happily, clapping his hand together. Geralt raised a brow, not certain on how to respond to that. Somehow the compliment flattered him, but he said nothing as he pocketed the gifts. 

“Thanks. But don’t buy things with my money again.” Geralt said, crawling into the left bed.

“But I didn’t! I won it with gelnt!” Jaskier said proudly.

“Gelnt?” The witcher put his arms behind his back. “gwent you mean?”

“With the little paper and the funny people on them. I cheated!”

“You… cheated?” Geralt opened one eye, amused.

“Yes, it was simple. The reflection of the window behind him showed me his cards. But do you like the gifts?” Jaskier sat on the bed on the right, swinging his legs up and down.

“Mh.” Geralt hummed, closing his eyes again.

The siren frowned, putting his legs on the bed. “You don’t? Then what do you like?”

“Coin, food, rest.” Geralt said. The only thing he could think of were those, but he only had one of those now. Or, he didn’t even have any of those if Jaskier continued chatting.

“And how do I get that for you?” Was the next question.

“I dunno. Figure it out. Now, sleep.” Geralt turned around, his back towards Jaskier. When he opened his eyes, Jaskier was in front of him, arms resting on the bed. Geralt took a deep breath through his nose. “What?” He asked.

“Look Geralt, I just want to be nice. You deserve things that you like. And I don’t have anyone to ‘guide’ me through this human-y journey, so you have to help me.”

Geralt grumbled and closed his eyes again. "Tomorrow. Now we sleep."

"But Geraaalltttt!" Jaskier shouted. "I'm not tired. I drank 6 tankards of the alcohol and I feel great!" He was about to open his mouth until he puked on the floor. Geralt was exhausted. 

"Oh, that was very unpleasant." Jaskier groaned, clutching his stomach. His interested piqued up. "What is this? I came out of me." 

"DON'T TOUCH IT FOR THE LOVE OF THE GODS." The witcher jumped out of bed. 

"I wasn't gonna." Jaskier said silently. 

After they cleaned it up Geralt lifted Jaskier up under his armpits and plopped him on the bed. "Sleep. Don't make a sound." He said sternly, feeling like a father to an adult siren. 

Jaskier did as he was told, sitting under the covers. "Goodnight Geralt." 

The siren got no response. 

_____

The following morning, Jaskier woke with a loud yawn and a pain in his head. "Oh, what the fuck?" He murmured. He looked at Geralt who was still sleeping. What had the man said last night? He wanted… Coin, food and rest. 

Silently, the siren slipped out of bed and went to Geralt's bag to get some coin. He could buy for him. That would make him less moody, for sure. He went downstairs, ordered: "Food." 

Got asked, "What food?" 

"The watery food."

"We don't have soup yet. Cheese and bread?" 

"Cheese and bread sound amazing. Give me three." 

"Three cheese or three bread?"

"Both!" Jaskier said happily, putting coin on the counter. He went upstairs with three bread and three slices of cheese. 

Geralt was awake, glaring at him. "You stole." He said matter of factly. 

"I didn't. I bought bread and cheese." That made the witcher perk up. "Bread and cheese. Cheese and bread. Lovely. My head hurts, why is that?" 

Geralt put the tiny slice of cheese on top of the bread and ate. "From the alcohol, dumbass."

"Well, that sucks." The siren said defeated, sitting down and eating his bread and cheese. "Salty and strange. Very hard."

"Hard bread. It's fresh." Geralt grumbled, not interested in conversation but being pulled in one anyway. 

"Ooooh." 

"I'm getting a bath." 

Moments later there was a bath in the middle of the room. The witcher hadn't bathed in several weeks now and he smelt so bad that it was distracting even him. Jaskier simply glowed upon seeing the bath. 

"You are not getting in." Geralt warned. "People could come in and they will see a tail and"- JASKIER!" The siren was already in the bath, his pants on the floor and his golden tail uncomfortably tight in the wooden tub. He stared at Geralt with innocent eyes. It made Geralt think of a cat. "What did I just say?" 

"It's warm- Hey!" Geralt picked up the siren and dropped him on the floor. The entire floor was wet his tail was flopping around. "Rude!" 

"Fix the tail or you are staying here, fish." Geralt said, undressing and stepping in the tub himself. He washed his arms until they were red from the rubbing. Jaskier had no idea how to control the transformation, but he took Geralt's shirt and started to dry his tail. 

Geralt snatched it out of his hand, holding the now wet shirt up. “Jaskier, for one second just grow up!” Geralt hissed. Jaskier blinked at him, then he looked at his tail. It was silent for a moment. The sound of water against skin was the only thing that filled the room, but Geralt was glad. 

Then Jaskier looked up, “What do I do then?” His voice was small for once and he was digging his claws into the wood. “If I don’t turn back?”

Geralt glanced at him and he refused to feel pity. After all, Jaskier hadn’t done him any harm. The witcher lay back in the tub and sighed. “Just-” It took him a moment to gather the words. He didn’t want to admit he cared. Jaskier had to know there was a line that could be crossed. “We will wait. Until your legs appear.” 

And so they did. Jaskier sat on the floor, staring at the now empty tub as Geralt whetted his stones. Jaskier was uncharacteristically silent. When his legs appeared he gathered some of the scales and stashed them in Geralt’s bag. 

“What are you doing?”

“Coin, food and rest. Here is the coin.” Jaskier said, his face indescribable. It wasn’t happy, that was a fact.

Geralt looked at his bag. The scales almost looked like gold. He could sell them if he went to the right person. Something twisted in his emotionless brain, but he said nothing.

“Let’s go then.” He said, finishing up. Jaskier stood there, waiting for his companion, pants on again, boots on and the cape around his shoulders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank you all for still being here! I never wrote a multichapter fic before and I must say, I do love the many comments and kudos. Thank you all for the confidence boosts! 
> 
> My fics may not be super advanced in storytelling, but I still enjoy it and it's nice to just write instead of worrying if it's good or bad. :)


	8. The Siren and the Lute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaskier discovers music and he doesn't walk around in oversized clothes anymore. Geralt feels like a father whose child just entered the candy shop. Or multiple candy shops.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is green and sticky?
> 
> (answer in comments pls)

The sun was high when the pair left the village. Geralt did sell the golden scales and when he finished replenishing, he bought some fitting clothes for Jaskier. The visit was interesting, to say the least. Surely, Geralt had to be used to it by now, but Jaskier had still marvelled at the different colours and fabrics that hung on the wall as if it was the best thing he had ever seen. He ran over to blues and the reds and the yellow velvet.

"Geralt, Oh Geralt! Have you seen anything like it?" The siren exclaimed as he held the velvet up. "Is this like a—" Jaskier didn't have a name for it, so he put it around his chest like a dress. Geralt chuckled lightly and took the fabric from him.

"No, we shall ask the tailor to make you a suit" As a sorry, Geralt thought. Jaskier beamed his sharp teeth in full display.

At least he wasn't angry anymore.

The tailor did take fright as he saw Jaskier's inhuman features. Geralt shoved some extra coin towards him. The old man stared at the coin, then at Jaskier, then at Geralt and gulped. He could see how unharmful the siren was, which is why he took the creature into the backroom and measured his clothing. After a lot of fidgeting and laughter from Jaskier because, "It tickles so much, Geralt! Make him stop!", they left the shop with the promise that it would be finished by the evening. Jaskier had picked a bright blue doublet and the tailor already had some parts finished for it. Besides, Geralt didn't want to spend another day here.

Which is why they made their way to the market place again. Or rather, Jaskier just walked there and forced Geralt to follow him. "What are those!" He asked, a playful skip in his step.

"That is a drum."

On queue, a group of musicians gathered on the stage and started to play a song together. It was just instrumental music, but the beat was quick. Good for dancing. It wasn't long before the first people started to dance on the square. A child pulled his mother to dance, and then her husband joined, and the neighbours, the grandchildren. Geralt watched them dance and then turned his head towards the siren, who stared at the movement with an open mouth. Geralt glanced down and saw Jaskier's foot tap on the rhythm. He wasn't sure if Jaskier even noticed he was doing that. Then he slowly moved his elbows up and down, doing some sort of chicken imitation. His head moved on the beat and his feet followed to make steps. 

"What are they doing?" He asked, bright eyes turning to Geralt. He was still doing the movements as if it was the most natural thing in the world, "And why aren't you doing it?"  
"It is called," Geralt sighed and turned to look at the crowd, "dancing. They are dancing. And I don't want to dance."

Jaskier raised a brow. "But it is nice." His movement turned more frantic and it was rarely called a dance anymore. A few people were clapping and laughing as they saw the comedic siren move around weirdly. "I AM DANCING EVERYONE!" He said. He got everyone's attention and a few children even imitated his dance with amazement. Jaskier was beaming at them, but he hadn't forgotten his companion. He walked back to Geralt and did the dance around him, like a peacock doing a dance for his lady. Geralt felt eyes look at him and he grumbled under his breath as he face-palmed himself. "Do you want to join me in this dance?" Jaskier asked, doing an odd jump.

"I do not." Was the low response from Geralt.

"For me~?" Jaskier asked again, taking Geralt's arms.

"Definitely not for you, Jaskier." Geralt said with a chuckle. Jaskier turned around, showing his tongue and taking a little girl by the arms. They started to dance together for a while. Then the jig stopped. Everyone was clapping and some moved on with their day. The next song started playing, but this time Jaskier was not dancing. He had moved closer to the stage and was watching one of the members play their instruments.

Geralt did not dare cross the square, afraid he would be pulled into a dance somehow.

When the song ended Jaskier somehow managed to catch the lutist's attention. He extended a hand and started an animated talk with the siren, who pointed at the lute and the other instruments. Jaskier took the lute and started to strum like a fool. The musicians all laughed. Then the lutists took the lute and showed him a few chords. 

Geralt squinted his eyes. Three chords. Simple enough, right? The lute was handed back to Jaskier who started to play the chords with ease. The lutist raised a brow, surprised but not unhappy. Then he took a tambourine, gave some instructions and then Jaskier was playing with the musicians as if he belonged there. He looked at his hands as he played, a tongue sticking out of his mouth as he concentrated too hard. And then it became second nature. He saw Geralt in the crowd and smiled widely as if saying: "Look Geralt, I made it!"

Geralt shook his head with a smile, unable to stop his own feet from tapping on the beat.  
After the next song, Geralt knew the siren was happy with the bards. He went forward when they had a little break and told Jaskier that he was going to tend Roach. Jaskier gave a thumbs up, practising the next chords on the lute.

When Geralt was done with Roach he went to the alchemy store for some ingredients and then he went to see if Jaskier was done. The creature was laughing with some people at the square, his cheeks pink from the joy he had. He then saw Geralt and ran up to him.

"Geralt, I need to have one of those funny instruments with the strings! I need one, please. I need it!" He pleaded, putting two hands against each other to prove his point. Geralt rolled his eyes.

"Alright, alright, calm down. I don't even know-"

"Oh, they have one of those at the store. That one." He pointed at a store a music note decorated on the frown. Of course, they had a music store in his small village.

"How about clothes first, then we will see if we have coin enough for the lute."

"Yes, the lute. And of course, we do. Otherwise, I'll just go into the water and get some money. I'll pay it myself if I have to."

Geralt shook his head, "Let us not do that. Come."

The was indeed done. The man had worked quickly and not that tidy, but Jaskier didn't know anything more beautiful than this. He felt happy in his doublet. Like a clown. A very happy clown with a smile so wide it hurt Geralt's cheeks. The witcher put a hand on his jaw and rubbed as he imagined the pain. They paid the final amount and then made their way to the music store. The man was just about to close his shop, but he could not refuse the customers.

"Oh goodness, look at all these lutes! This lute is so nice. The wood is so sturdy. But this one has flowers!" Jaskier literally squealed as he started to gather up as many lutes as he could, to the shop owner's dismay.

"You only get one lute, Jaskier. Do you understand." Geralt said, taking one lute and handing it to the sweating shop owner.

Eventually, Jaskier picked the one that had a simple wave pattern carved into it. "It reminds me of home." He said, voice soft. He strummed it once, twice. "And it sounds good."  
A small price to pay for a happy siren.

"Today was the best day ever. I am not even joking. The very best day ever. I have never felt better. Look, I am just like a human!" Jaskier said, clutching his lute as if it would blow away. He did a pose, showing off his clothing and the cloak around his back that was still hiding his ears.

"The best day, huh. You are easily content then." Geralt remarked, taking Roach's reigns.

"Who wouldn't be? And I can do this." He started to play a song. It was slow and the strums we slightly hesitant, but it was a song. "I did that with my hands." He wiggled his fingers. 

Then he started again, but he sang softly. A haunting, beautiful song that made Geralt shiver. He stopped then, staring at the road ahead. Geralt blinked but said nothing.

"No, but seriously. Thank you, Geralt."

The words were sincere. Geralt looked at the siren and nodded. "Yes, of course." Warmth spread in his chest. It was nice to be thanked, even though he had hardly done anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to Lionesspuma for giving me inspiration!
> 
> Do not worry people! I am not abandoning this fic! All ideas, scenario's, sentences and prompts are welcome! They will help me a lot.

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language, please tell me if you find mistakes, because I am sometimes unable to see them


End file.
